


Foreboding & Fun

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rival Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is worried about his students during the Chunnin Exams. Luckily, his Eternal Rival/Lover shows up to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreboding & Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another one-shot of established GaiKaka. I’m thinking about putting all these together into one story when I’m done, because they all tie into each other. This one takes place during the Chunnin Exams in part 1.

Kakashi let out a sigh as he looked out the top floor window of the Forest of Death’s tower. It was a small classroom/office, and supposedly, no one knew he was in there. He tried looking out into the woods, but the trees were too thick for him to find anyone out there, let alone his own students. He was worried about them, way more worried than he let show. I guess you could say he was downright scared. Yes, they were good, reliable shinobi, and full of surprises, but… the other genin are, too. He never was this worried about anyone before, so the feeling was annoying and chewing at him. He needed to get his mind off of this somehow…

“There you are, my Rival.” Maito Gai entered the room dynamically.

“How did you know where I was?” Kakashi smirked, already knowing the answer.

“I know everything about you, Kakashi!” Gai shut the door behind him but didn’t lock it. “I also know that you’re quite worried.” The former ANBU did his best to stop his eye from widening in surprise. Gai was so good at reading his friend.

“Well, of course.” The Copy Ninja cleared his throat. “Aren’t you? Your students are out there, too.”

“I am naturally worried about my precious students…” Gai strolled up to his rival. “But I must believe in them, as well.” Kakashi looked up at him, silently agreeing with what he said and smiling under the mask. They both turned to gaze out the window quietly.

“I’m sorry for my behavior yesterday.” Kakashi said. He had said some childish things to Gai about being jealous of him and his students. To an outside viewer, it would seem that these two were just pushing their rivalry too far, but this behavior actually started when they began dating – if that’s what you want to call it. They kept their newly intimate relationship secret, but it’s been putting a slight strain in their perceived friendship and rivalry because of it. Truthfully, in private, they never got along better.

“That’s when I realized your concern for your students, Rival.” The Blue Beast replied. “It touched my heart to see you care for them so.”

“Right.” It was that, too, not just the keeping-their-dating-secret thing. So many things were going through the genius’s head: dating Gai, his students, this exam… he didn’t want to think about it, at least for a while. Well, since his lover was here… “Well Gai…” Kakashi pulled his mask down and gave his friend a suggestive look. “Why don’t we do something to take our minds off of these things, hm?”

“Like wh…?!” Gai turned to see his lover’s beautiful face coming closer to his own. Plush lips pressed against his heatedly and a hot tongue slipped into his mouth, but still he pulled away. “Kakashi! We can’t do this here! People will hear us! And the door…” He heard a clicking sound and looked over to the door, seeing the Copy Ninja’s shadow clone locking it. The clone vanished and Gai was pushed slightly to half-sit onto the desk he was standing right next to. Kakashi knelt down between Gai’s legs, unzipping the near-invisible fly in the green spandex suit. “Kakashi… doing this in such a place…”

“It’s kinda kinky to do it in a classroom, isn’t it?” The white-haired man said as he pulled out Gai’s penis. He wondered how this thing could have gotten so long and thick when it used to be the size of an acorn. He stroked it underhanded while licking the top from head to base and back again.

“Fu… Damn…” Gai felt himself nosebleed at the sight of the man he loved fellating him. The former ANBU wrapped his lips around the head and licked the slit with his tongue, swiping up the pre-cum and enjoying the taste. “NNGH!” The Beast covered his mouth.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to come looking for us, Gai.” Kakashi said. “And for the hundredth time, you can curse if you want to. I’m not offended by it and your students aren’t around to hear it.”

“But, such language is… AH!” Gai was again interrupted by the talented mouth sucking him in halfway and pulling back oh-so-slowly. A dark blue eye stared deeply into his, encouraging naughty words from his lover. It was fun, he realized, to taint the purity of the Noble Blue Beast. Kakashi opened his throat and let the whole thing slide down it, his nose touching Gai’s groin. “FUCK! Fuck, Kakashi!” Gai’s been blown by his rival six times (not that he was counting), but he hasn’t ever done THAT. He came down Kakashi’s throat, and the white-haired man managed to not choke on it.

“That was quick.” Kakashi smirked. “You usually have better body control than that.”

“You’ve never taken me into your mouth completely before!” Gai blushed. “Have you been practicing, or could you always do that?”

“The latter.” The Copy Ninja stood up. “Saving it for a rainy day, I guess.”

“Ah, just what I should expect from my Eternal Rival!” Gai said nervously, wishing he had some “rainy day maneuvers” up his sleeve right about now… actually, an idea just came to him. He hopped up and delicately pulled Kakashi over and bent him over the desk. Kakashi placed his hands on the chair for support so he wasn’t just resting on his stomach. He became excited as the Beast pulled down his pants, his ass exposed to Gai’s hungry eyes. The Copy Ninja wiggled it a little as he felt warm hands caress his cheeks, and gasped when he felt them being spread apart.

“Gai? AAH!” Kakashi clamped his hand over his mouth after that initial scream. Gai had just swiped his tongue over Kakashi’s hole. _No way…_ The former ANBU thought. Gai, enjoying the reaction, proceeded to close his mouth around Kakashi’s entrance and circle his tongue around it. “MMMN!” The white-haired man couldn’t believe this. For some reason, he never thought Gai would ever want to try rimming. He really is too quick to judge Gai, isn’t he? He needs to work on that. _“Fuck!”_ Kakashi let go of his own mouth as the Blue Beast thrust his tongue inside, eagerly tasting him. Gai cupped his hand around Kakashi’s testicles as he continued to lick his ass. “Gai… feels so good…” Kakashi mewled as the dark-haired man pulled his mouth away with a wet popping sound.

“You _taste_ good, Kakashi.” Gai pulled the lube out of his pocket (it may seem like he’s always prepared, but in truth he keeps forgetting to take it out of his jacket) and squirted some on his hardening member, rubbing it on thoroughly. His breath hitched as Kakashi reached around to finger himself, feeling Gai’s saliva inside him and sighing lovingly. Only Kakashi could make him feel this way, so dirty and horny that he couldn’t stand it. He stepped forward and rubbed the head of his cock on the puckered entrance before slipping it in. They both groaned as they were connected.

“Aaahh… Gai…” The Copy Ninja said in a gravelly voice. Gai pushed in farther, reveling in how tight his rival was. Kakashi arched his ass up so the Beast could slip in easier and completely.

“Ungh…!” Gai grunted when he was sheathed inside his lover. “Kakashi, doesn’t that hurt?” He needed to resist the urge to pound the beautiful man into the desk.

“I’m fine, Gai. Better than ever.” Kakashi half-lied, since it did sting a little, but it felt good more than it hurt. “Fuck me.”

“K-Kakashi…!” The Blue Beast didn’t need to be told twice at this point. He grabbed Kakashi’s pale hips and started to thrust smoothly, burying himself to the hilt each time.

“Oh fuck!” Kakashi’s arms gave out and he let his torso rest on the desktop, allowing Gai to penetrate him deeper. The strong man lifted his hips up more, forcing Kakashi to stand on his tip-toes. “MMMPH!” The Copy Ninja clamped his hand over his mouth again, muffling a yell as Gai struck his prostate.

“That’s the spot, right?” Gai said in a husky voice. His grip tightened and he fucked his lover harder, much to Kakashi’s delight. He loved it when “The Beast” came out during sex.

“Uhh… Gai… don’t stop… please…!” He also loved becoming a messy wreck thanks to his lover. He was going to come without his dick needing to be touched. “HAHNNN!” Kakashi screamed as quietly as possible as he released, the fluid splashing to the floor.

“Ka-ka-shiiii…!” The Blue Beast came inside his Eternal Rival, jerking his hips forward one last time. Kakashi made an adoring sound, feeling his friend’s heat inside him. Gai caught his breath while leaning on the side of the desk with his hand. “How… can I be so out of breath… when I’m the most physically fit shinobi in the village?” He’d been wondering that for a while.

“Heheh… it’s like sex is on another level, isn’t it?” Kakashi stood up slowly while pulling up his pants. “Who knows?”

“Maybe it’s…” Gai stopped himself from saying the word ‘love’. He was unsure if Kakashi wanted to hear that word or not. The Beast had told Kakashi he loved him and there wasn’t a sentence spoken truer, but the former ANBU didn’t seem to want to hear it.

“Hm? Did you say something?” Kakashi pulled up his mask.

“Oh… no. It was nothing.” Gai blushed. He felt his friend’s hands take his, putting something in it. It was a pack of mints.

“Take some.” Kakashi said. “You don’t want to go downstairs with your breath smelling like ass, do you?” Gai blushed deeper, quickly popping two mints into his mouth. Kakashi couldn’t help but smirk.


End file.
